Жанна д'Арк (Арчер)
Эта статья о 5 Жанна д'Арк (Арчер). Другие версии: 5 Жанна д'Арк, 5 Жанна д'Арк (Альтер), 4 Жанна д'Арк (Альтер) (Санта Лили). 4 Жанна д'Арк (Берсеркер Альтер). Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A+= Урон+ |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Звезды + |c1 = 10 |c2 = 15 |c3 = 20 |c4 = 25 |c5 = 30 }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Харектеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышает эффективность Arts карт группы и урон NP группы на 10% пока она на поле. }} Биография に変え、やりたい放題の高機動射撃聖女と化す。 |b2= Despite being in a swimsuit variant, she thinks there isn't anything different about herself. But of course, there are a lot of differences. Honoring summer than goodness, and with the weather being all so fluffy, this is clearly a feeling of floating around in summer. Plus, the swimsuit is less about dressing up, but more of enjoying summer to its very last moments. However, when her Saint Graph achieves final ascension, her class changes from "a big sister of the dolphins on the beach" to "a saint who strides into the everlasting summer". She transforms the Lord's blessing into a ring of light (halo), turning her into an All-You-Can-Do High-Powered Shooting Saint. |jb3= 使い魔としてイルカを操ることができる。 名前はリースといい、ジャンヌの命に従い、地上を闊歩し空を飛ぶ。 知能も高く、視界の右隅から決してつかず離れず出現し続けることもできる。 おまえを消す方法を知りたい。 なお、その出会いは困っていたイルカをジャンヌが助けた、というシンプルかつふわっふわしたガールミーツドルフィンである。 |b3= She commands dolphins like familiars. Its name is Reece, and following Jeanne's instructions, they fleet across the lands and fly across the skies. It also has high intelligence and often stays by her side from a moderate distance. It wants to know how to erase you. Jeanne had helped the dolphins she encountered, a simple and fluffy Girl-Meets-Dolphin scenario. |jb4= ○エンドレス・エンジョイ・サマー！：Ａ 略してＥＥＳ。 終わらない夏を全力で楽しむべし、という心意気。 ○水辺の聖女（ドルフィン）：Ａ＋ アーチャークラスとなったことで、なぜかイルカが懐くようになった。イルカはジャンヌに敵対する者に牙を剥いて襲い掛かっていく。 ○サーヴァント・チア！：Ｂ ルーラークラスでなくなっても、その応援精神は変わらない。一緒にがんばりましょう、と言いつつぎゅっと手を握り締め、他人を勘違いさせる。 本人的には応援のつもり。 |b4= ○Endless Enjoy Summer!: A Or for short, EES. It's the spirit of enjoying summer to its fullest until its very last moments. ○Waterfront Saintess (Dolphin): A+ By becoming Archer class, the dolphins somehow become her familiars. The dolphins turn aggressive against those who harm Jeanne. ○Servant Cheer!: B Even if she is not Ruler class, her supportive spirit will not change. Let's do our best, hold our hands tightly together, and make no fault. Personally, she thinks she is cheering them on. |jb5= 『豊穣たる大海よ、歓喜と共に』 ランク：Ａ＋　種別：対軍宝具　 レンジ：１～２０　最大捕捉：１００人 デ・オセアン・ダレグレス。 海に祈りを捧げたことによる、幻獣召喚。 幻獣に縁があるのか、海に纏わるものなら大抵呼び出し、力を行使することができる。 圧巻はシロナガスクジラ。なんか押し潰されて死ぬ。その内メガロドンとかも呼べるかもしれない。 |b5= 『As the Ocean Gets Abundant, We Get to Delight in It』 Rank: A+ Classification: Anti-Army Range: 1 ~ 20 Maximum Targets: 100 people Des Océans d'Allégresse. By praying to the ocean, a phantasmal beast is summoned. Having a connection to a phantasmal beast, she can summon any phantasmal beast related to the ocean and employ their powers. The highlight is the blue whale. Which comes crashing down and kills. Some may even call it a Megalodon. }} Доступность была доступна для призыва во время: Факты *She has the highest HP values out of all Archers. *She has the 4th highest HP values out of all servants. Изображения Saint Graphs= Archer_Jeanne_1.png|Стадия 1 Archer_Jeanne_2.png|Стадия 2 Archer_Jeanne_3.png|Стадия 3 Archer_Jeanne_4.png|Стадия 4 |-| Иконки= S216Icon.png|Стадия 1 JeanneArcherStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 JeanneArcherStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 JeanneArcherFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Sprite 1.png|Спрайт 1 Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Sprite 2.png|Спрайт 2 Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Sprite 3.png|Спрайт 3 S216 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S216 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S216 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) |-| Эмоции= Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Offical Render.png|Офф. Рендер (Стадия 1) Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Expression Sheet 1.png|Эмоции (Стадия 1) Jeanne D'arc (Archer) Expression Sheet 2.png|Эмоции (Стадия 2) |Эмоции (Стадия 3) |-| Эссенции= |-| Другое=